La Casa de los Gritos
by Anne Darket
Summary: La casa de los gritos ha quedado reducida a nada, si van a Malfoy Manor podrán escuchar cosas más escalofriantes. Esto es DraRry y poco a poco el slash triunfará ;D Yaoi-Lemon Go! One-shot!


Summary: La casa de los gritos ha quedado reducida a nada, si van a Malfoy Manor podrán escuchar cosas más escalofriantes. Esto es DraRry y poco a poco el slash triunfará ;D Yaoi-Lemon

Disclaimer: Jotaká no ha querido venderme los derechos, pero en un futuro muy cercano la convenceré, mientras a dedicarme al ff y no ver ni un centavo por esto.

**La Casa de los Gritos**

_Por: Anne Darket_

Capítulo único.

La noche del 31 de octubre de 2000 jamás volvió a ser la misma. Aquél día la agencia de viajes Terrortours había organizado una salida para conocer Malfoy Manor que después de la guerra había quedado completamente deshabitada, la familia había desaparecido y ni una huella habían dejado.

El grupo que accedió a la tenebrosa mansión se apretujaban unos con otros. Eran casi las doce, todas las varitas estaban encendidas, los magos y brujas allí reunidos se encontraban en la planta baja de la enorme construcción. Se relajaron después de unos minutos, al parecer allí no había nada fuera de lo común a parte de los retratos roncando.

Justo se iban a rendir cuando una voz en el segundo piso se dejó escuchar:

-¡HAZLO YA MALDITA SEA!

Un gemido de angustia resonó en las paredes y todos volvieron a la posición inicial, uno contra otro sin dejar espacio si quiera para que el aire se colara.

-¡CREES QUE MEREZCO SUFRIR ASÍ!

Se oyó el chirrido de la madera y el golpeteo de unas cadenas. Uno de los turistas se iba animar a subir cuando se oyó un estruendo. No tardaron en tomar eso como una advertencia y los pies se movieron por instinto de supervivencia.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah!

Más de un grito de terror salió de sus bocas. Corrieron como si el fantasma de Voldemort los persiguiera.

--

-¡HAZLO YA MALDITA SEA!

La lengua de Draco lamió la punta del miembro erecto de Harry.

-¡Oh vamos! – susurró el rubio – Paciencia Harry y todo se hará bien hecho.

Dirigió su músculo bucal justo debajo de los testículos y rozó el periné. Harry se deshizo en ese mismo instante. La erección le dolía, de un momento a otro el joven Potter se iba a venir. Gimió de extraordinario placer entremezclado con la terrible angustia.

-¡CREES QUE MEREZCO SUFRIR ASÍ!

Draco se acercó al buró a lado de su cama y lo abrió, el chirrido de la madera retumbó, el silencio se rompió en toda la mansión. Sacó un tubito de lubricante y lo untó en sus dedos, la provocativa imagen que sugería hizo que Harry quisiera ahorcarlo, recordando al instante que estaba encadenado a la cama. ¡Cómo demonios había accedido a ese jueguito! Ah sí. El chantaje siempre funcionaba con él y más cuando iba relacionado a la abstinencia de sexo.

En la entrada cálida y apretujada de Potter se introdujo un dedo, resistió el impulso de gritar. El segundo le pareció soportable y contuvo un gemido. El tercero fue el detonante y un grito ahogado se esparció en cada una de las habitaciones de Malfoy Manor.

Fue extraño cuando más gritos se unieron al suyo. La escueta respuesta de Draco al preguntarle fue: "Es eco. ¿Estás listo?". Si seguía murmurándole al oído iba a explotar su polla.

Pronto Draco se sumergió en el cuerpo de su muy querido compañero. Harry gritó de puro placer y su boca se llenó de "¡Oh!" "¡Ah!" "¡Maldito!" "¡Joder!". El slytherin comenzó con una danza lenta, sintiendo la calidez que le embargaba, aceleró un poco más y al final se vino dentro de la estrecha entrada que envolvía su pene.

Ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo, satisfechos de los buenos polvos que se hacían de vez en cuando (cuándo Ginny estaba de viaje y cuando Astoria iba a ver a sus padres a U.S.A.), sin saber que afuera un grupo de hechiceros sin quehacer se imaginaban que los gritos venían de fantasmas en pena y no de dos chicos con las hormonas más calientes jamás vistas.

De ahí que Malfoy Manor pasara a ser la nueva Casa de los Gritos y que cada 31 de octubre los enemigos (uno sly y el otro gry) unieran fuerzas para repetir la hazaña.

--

_Harry y Draco piden un review por su travesura ;D_


End file.
